


tuyo para siempre

by immortaIized



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, DJ comes in clutch, Dancing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, but not because they cant actually dance, idk??? what to tag, its like a tango, lets pretend they can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortaIized/pseuds/immortaIized
Summary: George hasn't done a lot of things in his life, that wasn't a surprise.What was a surprise was Dream inviting him to dance and George agreeing.Which brings him back to two things he's never done before: dance and dance with Dream.at least the alcohol helps.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	tuyo para siempre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maltfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maltfall/gifts).



> translation to the title: yours forever
> 
> i listened to Tuyo by Rodrigo Amarante when writing this, its also a good song to listen to when their dancing because its got a good pace!

“Wanna dance?” Dream extends his hand out, and George, who had previously been nursing a manhattan throughout the night, peers up at him. He purses his lip, and eyes the dance floor, which is bare spare for the few couples who had decided they wanted to also spend time dancing.

“You know I'm no good at dancing.” He takes another sip of his drink, but unfortunately for him Dream doesn't look like he’s giving up.

“Come on, it'll be fun!” Dream pleads and as much as George was embarrassed by the proposition he couldn't bear to say no, besides the most they would do would be an awkward shuffle next to each other, nothing too sensual nothing too difficult. He places his hand in Dreams outstretched one, and quickly asks Bad to watch his drink, who eyes them but wordlessly nods, and he’s off to do whatever stupid thing Dream has planned.

On their trip over George picks up the song blasting over the speakers, some popular pop song that was simple to sway too, George picks up his mood, and deems it a simple song. Nerves slightly frayed at the idea of how close Dream planned on being, he was elated to find the song was one that didn't require partner dancing.

Unfortunately for him, his luck didn't last, by the time they got to the dance floor the DJ had decided to mix things up and play a very romantic song. He scowls, noticing Dream picking his shoulders up, and if George wasn't so blinded by nerves he would’ve recognized excitement. 

This isn't gonna end well for him.

He regrets ever coming in the first place, he wasn't one for parties, but it was Sapnaps birthday so he had an obligation to go, and besides he couldn't turn him or Dream down even if he tried. 

Their standing on the dance floor, quite awkwardly too because neither of them are moving, simply standing facing each other, Dream clears his throat.

“You know I originally planned just to do some basic dancing to some shitty pop song but it seems the DJ had a change of heart.” Dream quips, and George lets out a nervous laugh, shifting slightly.

Dream looks around, and George finally recognizes a Bolero song playing over the speaker, he doesn't know how to dance Bolero, and neither does Dream but they both understand the movements of a basic latin dance, at least George hopes so.

“Do you even know how to dance to a song like this?” Dream asks, having to practically shout to be heard, George leans in and makes the decision of telling him no, because firstly, he doesn't really, and secondly, he likes the idea of Dream teaching him.

 _Keep this as platonic as possible George, you two are just friends,_ he chides himself, cursing his stupid heart that tugs when Dream smiles and shuffles up to him.

“Okay, first thing you wanna do is hold my left hand, with your right hand.” Dream instructs, voice clearer due to their proximity, George responds by placing his hand in Dreams, who then intertwines their fingers.

“Then, I'll place my hand on your waist, and you can put your other hand on my shoulder, like a slow dance but we move faster and spin more.” Dream has gotten significantly closer in the last few moments, he grips George's waist who nearly falters at the feeling, skin burning at his touch but he finds that he likes it. 

Once they’re all set up they start, the DJ had decided to continue playing Latin style songs, so the Bolero was quickly replaced with another song that sounded all the same, and they began moving.

George kept his eyes trained on the ground, focusing on the steps Dream was taking and trying to follow, purposely ignoring the prickling sensation of Dream’s breath on his neck, or the weight of Dreams hand on his hip, and he doesn't dare make eye contact as they continue to dance.

Right foot following left, and mimicking moves, George realizes he's quite tense, he had been gripping Dream's hand like a vice, and his shoulders were aching from how tightly they were hunched over. He loses himself up a little, trying his best to stay in rhythm as he feels the tension roll away with the beginning of the next song. 

He doesn't know whether it's the alcohol coursing through both of his and Dreams veins, the proximity to each other, or just the charged air that circled them, but the longer they swayed the more confident he grew, and at one point even looked up to Dream, who was looking at him with glazed over eyes that practically bleed passion.

He opens his mouth a little to say something, but the words die at his throat, as Dream cranes his head down and leans his mouth into George’s neck, he gasps a little, and his steps falter but he picks them back up quickly, “Is this okay?” he hears Dream whisper into his ear, and he nods slightly.

Keeping it PG had completely flown out the window now, as they continued to pace the dance floor, nearly chest to chest, face to face. He lets out a breath, and Dreams hand slides from the innocent position of his upper waist to the curve of his hip, he spins him around, turn his back onto Dreams chest, holding him in an embrace as they continue pacing, and George feels like he’s on _fire_

The alcohol has surely taken effect, as he leans his head back on the crook of Dream's neck carefully avoiding the bright lights on the ceiling, closing his eyes momentarily before being spun around once again to face Dream.

“You look really nice tonight.” three steps to the left, George flushes red, one step back, he smiles innocently, one more to the right, George opens his eyes being met with pools green, and prominent features, the flashing lights overhead highlighting the curves of Dreams face, his neck, his hands. 

“Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself.” he murmurs, mouth strung in a drunken smile, as Dream eyes him quietly. They're still swaying, although it's mellowed to a calm sway, rather than a full array of movement across the floor.

George has never appreciated the party lights more than now, the hues he could see had complemented Dreams face beautifully, flushing out the curves and softening harsher edges, and in that moment he thinks Dream looks like a painted portrait of a God.

Maybe it's the alcohol talking maybe it's his heart he wouldn't know, what he doesn't know is that he intoxicated on two things at the moment, the two manhattans he had drunk, and the feeling of Dream that had seeped into his veins as they danced, his cologne that was faint but there, the aftershave he could smell, the ever present scent of pine, Dreams smile, Dreams eyes.

They continue dancing, George's heart is full of love, his stomach is full of butterflies, his eyes surely hold deep and passionate fire for the man in front of him, but he couldn’t care less. The dance was surely sensual now, both of them too encapsulated with each other to really care about the line between friend and more, which had definitely blurred as soon as they had stepped onto the dance floor.

“I didn't know you were such a good dancer.” George thinks out loud, eliciting a low chuckle from Dream, who squeezes his hip and leads him into another spin, twirling him around effortlessly before he's facing Dream once again.

“I've been here or there, besides it's not that hard, you got the hang of it pretty quickly.” Dream responds, and George is tempted to keep asking him silly questions just so he can hear his voice again, as it was deeper than usual and coarser from the alcohol. But before he can even voice another word Dream is cutting him off.

“Less talking, more dancing.” 

George has never shut up faster, he could practically feel the heat radiating off of his face and he’s sure Dream can feel it too, but if he notices he doesn't say anything. Wordlessly he's leads George back into a trip around the dance floor, and George decides to be a bit more adventurous, swaying his hips at the beat.

George didn't think it would have such an effect on Dream, moving his hips felt natural in the moment but when he looks up at Dream his face is seared red and the grip on his hip is tight enough to leave bruises.

“Like what you see?” he teases and Dream blinks a little, breaking out of his stupor. they're still moving, Dream bites his lip as George’s mouth widens into a grin.

“A lot actually, you've never looked hotter.” 

George is absolutely sure that's the moment he's died and passed to heaven, one sentence had caused his knees to nearly buckle and his grip on Dreams shoulder tightens.

“Dream!” he hisses, and Dream only laughs. George pulls his face into a pout. Dream moves the hand that had, through the entire exchange, remained on his hip up to his face, thumb just barely pressed against his cheek, and the hand George had placed on Dreams shoulder drops.

“Is it okay if I kiss you right now?” his voice is so quiet George barely catches it, if they weren't so close together he wouldn't have heard it, but he nods nonetheless.

If he wasn't burning before his nerves now are ablaze, the small kindle had burst into a wildfire in his heart as Dream leans in, most people describe the first kiss like a firework that goes off, George thinks that it's more of the first match struck, a catalyst to something so much more.

it isn't long, and by far isn't a very deep kiss. It's a small peck, and George groans when Dream pulls away, opening his eyes to be met with a look that screams “later”.

“I don't think people want to watch us make out, especially not Sapnap.” Dream laughs, and George just rolls his eyes.

“Please, he's probably betting on us going home together tonight.” George replies, to which Dream leans back and laughs, George giggles, and when they calm down Dream places his hand back on George’s waist. George moves his hand back up again, this time threading it on the hair at the nape of his neck.

“It doesn't hurt to dance a little more right?” Dream asks, a suggestion more than an inquiry, and George only smiles in response, and it doesn't fade as Dream leads him back out, movements slow but precise, as him and George spend the rest of the night together. Even after the DJ changes the music, and they head back to their table, even when they’re met with wolf whistles and howls of laughter, they don't separate. 

Because just like them, their heart had their own dance, a series of spins, leaps, and turns that only they know. Their story is woven in their eyes, hands, and feet, splayed across the array of lights that shine onto glossy wooden floors, loud music, and a gentle rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> here ya go malt <3 its not long but i couldnt really drag out one dance scene for forever lol, i really hope you like it :]


End file.
